Decisions
by lostinabookgirl
Summary: Numbers , names, houses, looks. Is there something that they actually agree upon? Dramione fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining the Harry Potter series and franchise , J.K Rowling does.

DECISIONS

'I refuse to name my son after a venomous creature Draco , think of all the bullying !'

'No son of mine will ever be bullied and I refuse to name my daughter after a damn flower and a so common one !'

'Rose is a beautiful name Draco and you know it.'

'It is not even a constellation'

'And why should it be ?'

'Because my children will be Malfoys and it is tradition! What kind of question is that ? '

'No they won't be'

'What? Whatever do you mean they won't be ? What are you on about?'

' They will be Granger -Malfoys.'

'Like hell they will. No Malfoy has ever had two surnames!'

'Well no Malfoy has ever been a halfblood so there is that.'

Draco stared at her for a few moments weighting down the pros and cons of continying fighting her on that .

'Fine , they can have your surname too. But their first name has to be a constellation ;

Hermione stared daggers at him.

'Come on you have to give me something here ! I also have a say in this!'

'Okay , but the name Scorpius is out of the question!'

'But it is such a gracious name!He will rule the school with that name !'

'No it is such a pompous name you pompous git!'

'But loooove...'

'No I made up my mind about that Draco so you can forget it . Flattery won't get you anywhere .Love .'

'Okay , okay .What about Cassiopeia ? AND we can call her Cassy '

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes at him .

'Fine put it on the list.'

Draco grinned and mentally made a dance of triumph in his head .

It all started when after a lovely date and an even better night of passion (it was Valentines day after all) Draco mentioned , while they were cuddling in their extra sized bed, that their children would be absolutely beautiful. This statement though sparked a very serious debate. At first it was how many children they would have . Draco being an only spoiled to the bone child he only wanted one . A boy who whould be his heir and who would continue the Malfoy line .So Hermione naturally argued that he couldn't possibly know that their first child would be a boy .To this Draco answered that every Malfoy first child had always been a boy .But Hermione just wasn't convinced .So she said that she , also being an only and a very lonely child , wanted to have more than one children , preferably four. When Draco heard that number he was ready to faint !So , being the idiot that he is , he said that if she wanted to be a bunny she should marry a Weasly , they definetely had a son to spare for her ! And to that all hell broke lose!Up until then Hermione had been quite level headed but the moment he insulted her and her foster family she was ready to hex him into oblivion . So Draco did the only logical thing . He jumped out of bed and went to the far end of their bedroom as far away as possible . But he didn't stop there , oh no why would he? He certainly could manage without legitimate heirs , they could adopt! So Hermione could hex his family jewels after all!He said that she should rethink the birth of four childs because otherwise her body would change so much and her weight gain would be so unbereable to handle that they would be forced to stay inside their house .How would they attend any social events with gossipers talking about her weight? And that was the final drop, what made Hermione crack. She went on a huge rant , telling him that if he wants so badly a perfect little skinny wife who obeys him , he should have sticked with the ignorant Astoria Greengrass and be happy for the rest of his life !Draco of course wasn't stupid so he kept his mouth shut and went to her side to hug her . He said that if he could go back in time then he would always choose her again and again and again because she was the only woman he could ever love . And he finally agreed to have at least three children and when the time came they could talk about a fourth one. Besides little Scorpius would need company. And that name started a new debate about the names of their children which ended with them composing two lists of boys and girls names.

'So Cassy is the last name on the girls list any last name on the boys list you might want to add?'

'Leo.'

'Seriously ? How very Gryffindor of you ! Can you imagine any Slytherin with that name? He would be laughed at !'

'And who, pray tell ,told you that he will be Slytherin?'

'Well where else whould he be?'

'Gryffindor , Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw .'

'No child of mine will ever be a Hufflepuff .Βesides Malfoys have always been Slytherins .'

'YEAH? Do you really want to start this again? Besides so were the Black but Sirius was a Gryffindor . What do you have to say about that?'

'No no no you see with my genes he will certainly be a Slytherin'

'Draco you do realise that he will have my genes too right?'

'Of course my love that is why I will let Ravenclaw slide'

'You will.. MALFOY sorry to inform you but you are not the one who will be making this decision'

'Yeah GRANGER I know but I can also teach our children to request from the sorting hat to be put into Slytherin .'

'You'll do no such thing!' Do you hear me ? PROMISE ME . Right here right now .'

'But Malfoys have always been Slytherins!'

'DO NOT make me repeat myself!'

'I cannot make any promises .'

'Oh you will otherwise you can forget about sex for a whole month '

'You are one cruel woman you know that?'

'Ιt is why you love me though '

'That I do Granger , that I do '

He kissed her and he moved them to the window so that they would stare at the beautiful night sky , full of bright shining stars . He kissed the top of her head inhaling the beautiful aroma of her shampoo Hermione placed their entwined hands on top of her heart .

'I can already vision them my love ,a little blond boy with my eyes and your nose and two little curly blond girls holding books like you always used to .'

'WHAT?' Hermione pulled away from him once again . 'Why can't our kids have brown hair and brown eyes?Why do they have to be spitting images of you? '

'Well Malfoys have always been blond!'

'Draco we talked about...'

'No hear me out first , it is a family trait it passes from generation to generation you cannot change that! It just happens!'

'Well if you continue telling me what Malfoys have always been and always will be , There will be no future Malfoys because the line will end with you !'

'You are bloody sexy when you talk like that you know that ?'

'Malfoy ! Be serious for once in your life ! '

'I am GRANGER but you have to stop calling me by my last name especially now that it will be yours too!'

'I will call you however... WHAT?What do you mean?'

'Well we have been fighting for the better part of the last hour so you can marry me and have these babies and see for ourselves who was right all along!'

'I am not gonna marry you and have babies with you just to prove myself right!'

'No I didn't mean it like... what I meant to say is .. and listen to me carefully .. and don't you dare interupt me .'

'OK . I am listening.'

'I don't want to marry you just to prove myself right . I want to marry you because for the last year I cannot imagine my life without you . I wake up and I look at you and I cannot believe that this is happening to me. Had you told me years back that I would be so utterly in love with you I would have laughed and commited you to St. Mangos . But even today I cannot understand how you could ever forgive me . But you did and you accepted me for who I am . You made me a better person and you made me the man I am today . Without you I don't know where I would be , probably married to Astoria and miserable . But instead I am happy and I am the luckiest man alive because you love me . For that and for much more I want you to be my wife. And I know that this must have been the most awful proposal you have ever heard of but ...'Draco moved to the stand beside their bed , opened it and took a small blue box. He went down on one knee and with his eyes glued to hers he opened the box.

'Hermione Jean Granger , will you be my wife?'

Hermione was in tears by now . It was the most beautiful speech she had ever heard of and she could never ask for a more beautiful ring.

'Merlin Draco YES ! YES! YES!'

She jumped to his lap and started kissing him trying to show to him how much she loved him .

He kissed her with all his being . It wasn't a perfect kiss , it was sloppy and it tasted like salt due to her tears but at the moment it was all they needed . When they finally broke the kiss, Draco carried her to their bed.

'So now we have all the time in the world to find out which one of us is right, and make these decisions'

'Actually we don't.'

'Hmm what do you mean?' he said while brushing his fingers through her hair.

'We don't have so much time Draco!'

'Really and how much time do you give us then?Should we start right now? They say practise makes perfect .' he said with a playfull smirk on his lips.

'Oh sorry to disappoint Draco but we have already started.'she said while avoiding his eyes .

'Hermione... ' he said while cupping her chin and forcing her to meat his eyes. 'You don't mean to tell me that ...'

'We only have seven months to make these decisions . Although there is one decision that we won't have to make . Rather it will be made for us.'

'And what is this pray tell?' he said with a genuine smile on his lips.

'The gender of our baby'

THE END

Authors note: This is my first attempt in writing an one shot so I hope you liked it . Please leave a review and before you leave so that I can improve my writing skills . Thank you very much for reading my story !


End file.
